Possesion
by SailorYue
Summary: Part 1 of 3: Sakura's little cousin is visiting. Sudenly her life is turned upside down. People seem to be turning against her. What can Sakura do?
1. Possesion ch 1

_My name is Sakura, and I have no choice but to say this: me, my friends, and the Clow cards all belong to CLAMP. Any other characters belong to Sailor Yue_

_

* * *

A girl ran through a park in the pouring rain. She seemed to be crying. She ran to a slide that was shaped like a penguin wearing a crown. She slowly climbed up the slide—_

* * *

_Sakura: whoa whoa whoa! Hang on a second! What is this? You don't know who or why that girl is crying, right? I'm waiting for my friend, and here she is!  
Sailor Yue: hi Sakura. What's up?  
Sakura: your story started in the wrong place. Maybe you should explain some things?  
Sailor Yue: ok. Well first off, I should say that I first wrote this more than 5 years ago, so its format is much different than my other stories. I wrote this my freshman year of high school. So please don't ask me to write my Inuyasha stories this way. Also, when I wrote it, I only had knowledge of the dub. As I type, I'm trying to turn the names into the original names. Please bear with me if an English name (other than OC) pops up._

_Any way, back to what I originally wrote, I guess I should start off at the beginning, what happened before this scene playing before us…

* * *

In a park, a little girl with big glasses was sitting on a swing. She seemed to be trying to swing oer the bar. She soon gave up and jumped off. She was suddenly hit by a bright light and fell over. When she stood up, nothing seemed wrong, so she went home, with an evil smile on her face._

Meanwhile, in Tomeada, Sakura was having a strange dream. She was in a place that was all dark. She saw someone sitting in a chair. The person raised their arm and pointed to a book on a pedestal. Sakura walked over to the book and saw that it was similar to the Sakura book. Only it was pale blue with green writing. Before she could read what the book said, it flew open and there were cards in it with the same colors as the book. One flew over to the mysterious person and the person activated. A slivery light came from the card. It was so bright that Sakura had to shield her eyes. Before she could see what happened next, her alarm woke her up.

She stared blankly at the clock. 'Huh?' "It's about time!" a voice said next to her "HOEEE!" she cried, tossing the clock in the air. She scrambled to catch it. "Kero! What?..." "I said 'it's about time you woke up.' That thing's been going off for like 10 minutes. I. What's wrong?" the small talking bear asked. "Well, I" suddenly the door opened. Sakura quickly grabbed Kero out of the air. It was Toya. "oh good. Your up. Well hurry up and get dressed. We're leaving in half an hour."

"Leaving? Sakura asked. Toya sighed. "Duh. Were going to pick up cousin Tina, who's staying here for a couple weeks? Geez. Maybe you've been talking to your stuffed animals too much, monster." Sakura growled and threw her pillow at him. Toya shut the door to block it. "just be ready. Her plane lands in an hour" Toya said behind the closed door.

Sakura groaned and fell backwards on her bed. "ow! Kero!" Kero had bit her. "well, what was I supposed to do? The last time I was squeezed that hard was when you left rain next to wood unsealed. Anyways, what was your brother saying about someone moving in?" "oh, my cousin Tina is staying with us a couple weeks. Her mom got in an accident and she needs us to care for her. Toya moved some of his stuff to Yukito's so Tina can use his room. Ane that means, Kero, your gonna have to lay low. You cant really go on playing your videogames while she's here." "WHAT?" Sakura sweat dropped. "well, you can play for a couple hours while we're gone, but you don't want her to see you.. and if you behave, I'll give you extra desserts." That seemed to calm the little guardian beast down. Sakura got dressed and Kero started playing his game.

* * *

_Sakura: great. My cousin was coming to stay for 2 weeks. Do you know what I used to call her when she was 3?  
Sailor Yue: No. What?  
Sakura: tina the tiny terror  
(sweatdrop) Sailor Yue: isn't that a bit harsh?  
Sakura: Well if you knew her like I did, you'd call her that too. And besides. She's 5 years old now and she still refuses to say my name correctly.  
Sailor Yue: what does she call you?  
Sakura: 'Curry'  
Sailor Yue: oookay. Well, I have to get working on the next chapter. TTFN!_


	2. Major Problem! PLEASE READ

ok guys. majpr problem. i planned on working on my fics again, but i ran into a snag. my gmail, and several other online acounts have been comprimised, or in other words, hacked. this guy i used to know has totlay flipped out. ive been baned on one site, and my gmail is partialy deleted. as soon as i sort things out, ill start back up on them. 


End file.
